


Are You Ten Years Ago?

by kriedesaulniers



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CarolMaria Rights, F/F, People are Gay Marvel, Soft Reunion, Tags Are Hard, They’re Definitely Girlfriends, Useless Lesbians, Wee bit of angst, lots of fluff, unaddressed feelings, ’Gals being Pals’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriedesaulniers/pseuds/kriedesaulniers
Summary: Carol leaves with Talos to go up space, in order to find him and his people a safe refuge from the Kree. She returns years later to Louisiana, with unaddressed feelings trying to rekindle her friendship with Maria like before. Though, it turns out to be so much more. More than she could have ever hoped for.





	Are You Ten Years Ago?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work. My friend highly encouraged me to post it here. I love to write, and this is my first jab at writing CarolMaria.
> 
> The title of this work is the song ‘Are You Ten Years Ago?’ By PVRIS, which also inspired me to write this little thing. It’s just my take on what would happen if Carol reunited with Maria following the Events of Captain Marvel and before Endgame. Listen to the song as you read for maximum effect! I hope you all enjoy it! xx

Maria had often wondered when Carol would come back from space. The minute she saw her light fade up into the atmosphere, she felt that emptiness all over again. Still, for Monica, she held to the hope of seeing her again. Just as she did all those years earlier. 

As she was rearranging some things in the kitchen, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander more as her daughter had a sleep over going on in the upstairs bedroom.

“Maria— 

Carol exhales, as she barrels through the front door, garnering a small jump from her bestfriend. 

—Sorry. I know it’s been a while.”

The blonde awkwardly stands there, her honeyed gaze never diverting from Maria. 

“Geez, Carol! You can’t scare me like that....” She squints ever so slightly, her own dark hues locking onto Carol’s. “Still. I’m glad you’re home.”

“Yeah...” Carol replies. “It was either the exaggerated front door entrance or I come crashing through the roof.” She points to the ceiling.

“Which I don’t think you would have liked fixing.” She states with a small ripple of laughter. 

Maria looks at the door behind her, then to Carol. “Yeah. I’m glad you didn’t break my door. Or my roof. Those are the only things keeping Monica and I safe.” There was a soft, yet teasing grin plastered on her lips. 

“The 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 thing, huh? You wound me, Miss Rambeau.”

Maria simply grins at her. “Well. You have a ton of more things to worry about than us, Miss Danvers.”

Rolling her shoulders back as she calms her nerves, she sighs. “Well, yeah, but...you guys are still a big priority for me, y’know?”

Before Maria can get a word in there’s a pause between them before Carol breaks the silence. “I missed you.”

Maria heard that correctly, of course but it still made her heart soar every time she heard it. Even if it wasn’t often, given Carol and her current upkeeps. 

“I uh, missed you too Carol. A lot...”

This garners a single eyebrow raise from the blonde. “Is there doubt in there?” She teases. 

“Nah, of course it’s not like that.” Maria shakes her head. “The house just...It isn’t the same ya know?”

Suddenly a grin spreads across Carol’s lips. “Oh? Not the same? Too quiet for you, huh? I knew it!” There was mirth evident in her statement. 

“But if Monica asks, I don’t miss you at all.“ She pauses. “But, Carol. You’re my main priority too. Always will be.”

“If Captain Trouble asks, don’t say a word. Got it.” There was a million things she expected Maria to say after that, but that wasn’t one of them. If anything it was the last on her list. 

“I know— Carol’s voice was a little softer now. 

—you make that easy to see.”

It’s been years since the two of them had interactions of any kind. But, this reunion should be no different than before. Why were they both so nervous?

“I know you.” Maria points a finger at Carol in a teasing manner. You better not let it slip out. I’ll be watching you, Danvers.”

There’s a playful smile on her lips. “Yeah, well try not to leave as much. Monica loves you. Missed you. Probably more than I do.”

Their closeness was never really addressed in the short time Carol had came back. Because, before they both knew it. She was gone again. Carol up in space. Alone, with Maria on her mind. While Maria was experiencing the same thing back on Earth. Little did she know.

“Alright, alright— she tosses up her hands in mock defense. 

—I won’t tell her.”

She offers her a warm smile before her lips purse with concern, following with her warm embrace as she wrapped Maria in it tightly.

“You know that’s not even the slightest bit of true— She murmurs. 

—Maria. C’mon.”

The one thing Maria missed was this. The closeness. Gratefully, she melted into the other woman’s touch. Letting her arms wrap around her, she spoke quietly. 

“Yeah, well. I worry about you Carol. Not everyone has a best friend who’s in charge of saving the damn world.”

Maria pulls back from the embrace slightly, looking into Carol’s eyes as she bites her bottom lip. “I really, really care about you. You’re my world. You and Monica both.”

Carol feels her shift back and she returns the gaze. 

“I...Yeah, I know not everyone has one but—

She stops. Unable to really find a better reason to finish her sentence. “And you’re mine too you’ve been my bestfriend since like—“

That’s when Maria interjects, placing a finger against Carol’s lips. “Carol. Please.”

She pulls her finger away, her hands now cupping either side of her face. Carol on the other hand, had a million things racing through her mind at once. 

Was this happening? Was she about to be kissed? By Maria Rambeau? In this kitchen? In this house? Here? Now? The same kitchen they had dinner in all those years ago? This very second?

And just like that, all those worried thoughts were melted away as she felt the soft tenderness of Maria’s lips against her own. It felt like a million years had been put into that kiss. Or well, a decade or so maybe. 

When Maria pulled away, Carol couldn’t help but question. “Was that...did we just?”

Maria leaned back against the counter, her arms crossing over her chest. “Danvers don’t be an idiot, now. You’re smarter than that. But hey. If you’d wanna give it another go—“ 

Maria trails off, giving Carol a smirk to which she responded in the most clever way possible. 

“What, so I know it’s all real? Just a hunch, but I think you’d like that too much.”

Maria gives her a look. “So what’s your superhero name? Captain Obvious, was it?”

Carol narrows her gaze in a playful manner. “Hey, now Miss Rambeau. You’re on dangerous ground.” She teases, as she takes a few steps toward her. 

Maria, however was a few steps ahead. “Really? ‘Cause I think I’m in my kitchen.”

Maria grabs Carol by her waist, pulling her in close. “With a fine as hell superhero...” Her voice was soft, their lips now just a lean apart. “...That I love very much.”

It would be a lie if Carol said she wasn’t enjoying this, but, she totally was. “Are you going to kiss me then, or what Rambeau?” 

Without another word from either of them, Maria connected her lips to Carol’s. The kiss was just as soft and tender as before. 

As Maria pulled away, Carol looked fondly to her. “Oh, and Maria?”

She offered her a quizzical glance. “Hmm?”

“I love you too. Even if it took you years to actually say so.”

And for that remark, it would be safe to say the pair shared plenty more kisses afterwards.


End file.
